


冬奥phonesex

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/04/22补档
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	冬奥phonesex

完成了冬奥会的采访，樱井翔终于可以回到温暖的旅馆房间室内享受一下空调的热风。为了刚刚露台上的外景连线，他可是足足穿了四五件衣服，四肢才勉强没有被冻僵；可是现在无所谓了，他用不着把自己弄得像个团子一样在冷风里四处走动了，樱井翔脱下身上的所有衣物，拿起浴巾就准备去泡个热水澡好好休息一下。

手机在桌上突然传来一连串震动声，樱井翔有些疑惑的走过去看了看，爱人的头像和line昵称随着提示音一闪一闪，根本没有想要停下来的意思。樱井翔抓抓脑袋想了想，也对，今天的确还没有跟松本润报过平安，说好的视频通话也差点给忘了。可是自己此刻一丝不挂的模样总没办法真的跟他通视频吧，但如果不马上接电话而去换衣服的话，松本润肯定又会生气。樱井翔一下子也没想出来什么其他办法，只好狠狠心关闭摄像头，接起了电话。

“喂……”屏幕上的松本润披着浴袍坐在书桌前面，明显是在用电脑客户端在跟自己打电话，他的手在桌子上不耐烦的敲着，等了许久却都没有开口。毕竟放了他鸽子的人是自己，樱井翔也有些不好意思，连忙试探着说出了第一句话。

“你在哪里，为什么不开摄像头？”

“我，我刚到旅馆。” 樱井翔觉得松本润不会很快结束通话，索性拉了把椅子在茶几旁边坐下。

“你骗我，我今天特意看了电视台的生中继，一个小时前你的部分就已经放完了。”

“那之后不是还有反省会的吗……我是真的刚刚到房间啦。”

“那你为什么不开摄像头？我要看看你到底在哪儿。”松本润把手里的一小杯威士忌一饮而尽，两三块还没融化的冰块在酒杯里旋转着敲击出叮铃哐当的声音，一下一下好像都在指责樱井翔。

“可是我…哎呀现在不行啦，要不你等我半个小时，我过会儿洗完澡再给你打过去。”

“你是说，洗澡？”樱井翔看见松本润的眉毛皱起来，心里莫名有一种不好的预感。  
“嗯……洗澡。”

“所以你现在，是只穿了内裤的半裸状态吗？”

“更糟。”樱井翔低头看了看自己光溜溜的双腿笑笑，“是什么东西都没有的真空状态。”

“啧。”

松本润的眉头，好像皱的更深了。

樱井翔很庆幸之前自己没有打开摄像头，说完话的瞬间，即使是从手机屏的反光里，他都能清楚地看到自己的脸颊已经肉眼可见的烧得通红。这都怪松本润吧，哪有这种让人脱光了衣服不能去沐浴，还得在电话里向他报告情况的事啊。可他看了看那位一屏之隔的爱人，又实在下不了手去挂断电话。要是算上之前二人工作错开的天数的话，他们的确将近两个多星期都没有认真的单独相处过了。约会也没有，电影也没有，夫妻生活…那就更没有了。

松本润有些不愉快，这是刚接听电话开始，樱井翔就意识到了的。他的声音不像平时那样轻快跳跃，反而压低不少。不过这样的声音其实也不赖，无数个他们相拥而睡的夜晚，松本润都是这样粗粗的在耳畔呼唤着自己的名字。

而现在，松本润伸出手，从杯子里取出一块不大不小的冰球放进嘴中里里外外的吞吐着，说话声被唾液的吞咽声变得模糊不清，跨国的电流声与此同时也在话筒的另一头嗞嗞作响。樱井翔仔细分辨着来自松本润的声音，或者说，比起说话内容，那舌头与冰块的交战声可能更加吸引他的注意。

“樱井翔，我想你了。唔……我想知道你有没有跟我一样在想我。”

松本润的小舌头看起来并没有因为多日不见就丧失了本领，它灵巧的舔舐着那颗晶莹剔透的冰球，纵容它在自己的口腔中进进出出制造出水声。松本润的双唇包裹住它，含动伴随吮吸，被体温融化了的液体顺着手指手臂蜿蜒曲折的流下来像一条蛇。这画面可不太妙，毕竟樱井翔也是一个有着基本性欲望的正常男人啊。

“这么久都不回答，看来你没有。”松本润吃完冰块慢慢的舔了舔手指。  
他显然还不肯罢休。

松本润的右手轻轻握住杰克丹尼的酒瓶，盘踞住了绝佳的位置然后上下游走。威士忌酒瓶的脖颈处常常都有一段椭圆形的凸起，樱井翔已经开始想象同样的这双手握住自己的阴茎并且使它高兴的肿胀流泪，就像以往他会做的那样，在家里，在保姆车上，在拥挤的更衣室，在狭小的厕所隔间，他们互相慰藉。

松本润不是第一次用这种方式试图挑起自己的情欲了。在cb只有两个人的彩排时，他对竖在台上的立麦也做过类似的事情；还有在录音室难得弹吉他的时候，移动在音阶六根弦上大胆撸动的指尖，他真的很懂樱井翔的点。

“你不在的时候，我可是只能自给自足啊。”松本润看了眼镜头，樱井翔拿着手机的手不禁抖了一下。

“我也想知道，我不在的时候，你会不会自己……”

“松本润。”樱井翔把手机背后的支架随便张开一个角度，稳稳的摆放在只有半米那么高的茶几上，甚至还达不到比他身下站立的勃起那么高。

“我想你。”

樱井翔觉得有些羞耻，成熟的大人不应该在筋疲力尽的凌晨被一通电话就惹得着火，更何况这视频画面里松本润连个点都没露。可当他闭上眼睛，那粗重的呼吸却仍然隔着几千里远的看不见的线拨动着自己的大脑神经。

嘶……樱井翔才稍微下手碰了一下腿间兴奋的器官，它的尖端就敏感的溢出了些腺液。

这不太妙，这不太妙。

“我听见你吸气的声音了，翔君。还是说，我应该多照顾小翔一点。”

樱井翔就算不看手机也能知道，松本润现在一定在他房间里偷笑。

是的，他成功了，樱井翔现在根本没有心情洗澡睡觉了。松本润的影子在他眼前不停打转，樱井翔仿佛都能看见松本润光脚踩在客厅地板上的场景，那有些凉。他喜欢他的脚，他想用手掌捂热它，把自己的掌纹也印在那上面，他也想沿着脚趾亲吻它每一个缝隙，把它舔的比自己还要湿。松本润的脚踝很细而白，它生的过于干净了，更适合被精液沾的面目全非，或者戴上枷锁和铁链。

樱井翔回忆起他因为常年跳舞而带着小茧的脚跟粗略的踩在自己阴茎上的感觉，有些粗糙的皮肤不经意的摩擦着饥渴灼热的危险地带，由于控制不好力度所以时轻时重的挤压感，这是樱井翔自慰时难以实现的愉悦，他不由自主加快了手上的速度。

樱井翔不拒绝手淫，输给自己的爱人并不算输。

松本润的声音操纵着自己，樱井翔含住自己左手的虎口，据说这里是最能模拟亲吻触觉的地方。如果松本润现在就在自己身边，他一定会捧着自己的脸颊一次又一次的覆上他的嘴唇。樱井翔知道他喜欢两短一长的亲吻方式，可能是因为短暂的分别会给他一种若即若离的错觉吧，然后下一刻又可以失而复得。樱井翔在这方面倒是没什么讲究，他只要松本润能迫不及待的坐上自己的身体，这种小情趣他完全可以满足。

“翔君，我在家里喷了你的香水……  
你枕头上的味道，真是棒极了。”

味道，说到味道，松本润身上总有一股形容不出的好闻味道，可能是奶香味，可能是蜜糖味？

樱井翔说不清楚。褪去性感香水的松本润还是有一种强烈的弟弟感，就算他时不时会变成小狼狗张牙舞爪，樱井翔也总是觉得他万分可爱。慢慢撑开的后穴，紧紧绞住的嫩肉，进入到甬道尽头的性器，洞中欲拒还迎的肠壁，用手去感知，用血液感知，用冲动感知，用每一个细胞感知。

蛇最擅长缠绕，要更深一点，要更多一点，偷偷的接近，就再也不会放手。头上的灯泡摇摇欲坠，樱井翔的理智一片黑暗。

喉咙忍不住喊出比往常更高昂的声线，胯间传来的痛苦细密的啃噬着神经。仅存一晚的贪婪崩坏，没有退路的被他引导，虚无缥缈的深夜，但是手上的动作却只能保持继续。

是他的错吗？樱井翔觉得不能怪他。

“翔君，翔君。”

想见你，现在就想见你，只是听着声音就想你想得快要疯掉。律动的节奏随着你的呼吸越变越快，真想给你戴上一把锁，把钥匙丢到谁也捡不到的情欲海里去。

手机的信号断断续续，硬是把对方的句子也打碎成断断续续的呻吟。樱井翔熟练地操弄着自己的性器，身侧却全部充斥着松本润的气息。  
不可理喻。

“虽然这是一场不错的phonesex，但我还是想回家当面跟你来一炮，松润。”樱井翔擦拭着被射出的浊液不小心弄脏的手机屏幕，他的手还是有些刚释放完毕的无力和颤抖，说话的时候也带着些微的喘息。

“其实我一直很想提醒你，你知不知道在你把手机放到桌子的时候，你自己把摄像头给打开了？”

“什么？？等等等等等一下……”樱井翔恨不得浇一桶水在自己头上好让自己充分冷静，“也就是说，你刚刚全看到了？”

“嗯啊。”松本润的笑容猖狂，“翔君居然把手机放在你正前方朝上拍的角度，真是挑了个arena的好位置。”

“……你没有屏录吧？”

“哎呀，这个倒是真没想到。要不下次吧，下次我一定记得开屏录。”  
“……”

大意了，是我大意了。

樱井翔收回半个小时之前自己说的话。

还是羞耻的，简直太羞耻了


End file.
